Starla
by myobsession
Summary: 1+2 wasn't sure if this should be R or PG-13. Duo and the Gundam pilots are fighting in space. deathfic. angst. yaoi. R&R this might be an ongoing thing.


Title: Starla

Author: myobsession

Warnings: Death fic, angst, violence, yaoi (m/m)

A/n: don't read if the though of character death gets you squeamish. Or yaoi, which means boy/boy. Not really any yaoi 'action' though. 

Inhale…Exhale…Inhale…Exhale

Duo's breathing increase steadily as he maneuvered Deathscythe in and out of the numerous dolls and explosions. He growled as he flung himself into an enemy, slicing it down the middle, his Gundam scratching the side. 

Inhale…Exhale...Inhale..Exhale

'02 this is 01 I've received information of some dangerously fast incoming mobil suits. You better get yourself out of there.' Duo swung the controls around, spinning, teeth clenched, eyes searching for a way to escape the closing enemy. '01 roger that what's your location?' Silence… '01?' There was a short pause as Duo frantically tried to call Heero again. '02 this is 05 what do you think you're doing out there? Get out. NOW.' Duo looked up to his left, just in time to gasp as his gundam was clipped by a passing bream. His vision clouded with visions of dolls surrounding him.

Inhale..Exhale..Inhale..Exhale

Duo moved wildly as he dodged the oncoming shots, the suits, looking for a sign of his comrades.

Inhale..Exhale.Inhale.Exhale.

Duo was starting to panic as his intercom grew fuzzy with the incoming calls 'Du- wh- you -ing? -2 wh-r a-e yo-? D-O' Sssss…..The static rung in his ears.

Inhale.Exhale.Inhale.Exhale

Duo momentarily glanced up from his controls, letting them go, but not feeling his hands come back down unto them as his Gundam was hit. The sound of splitting metal was heard right inside Duo's ears and he let out an ear shattering scream.

…

Duo registered the flash of light through his helmet, the ambushing enemy in his face, his Gundam, his body. His skin stung all over, like little needles poking his skin everywhere. He felt himself being flung, far, far out into space. 'Wha-?' he croaked.

__

I'm in here  
Please take me home  
Starla dear  
I'm all alone 

"DUO!!!!" Heero screamed as he heard the sharp Pink. Pink. Pink. of shards of metal and debris on Wing. He plastered his hands on his glass, face pressed up against it searching. "Where are you Duo…" he whispered "Where are you? What did you do?"

  
  
_When you can't decide what's on your mind  
It's clear, I'm here, Starla dear _

Duo recognized the roaring of engines in his ears. The dolls must be leaving, he mused. He tried to move but only succeeded in doing a somersault in mid air. He was floating in zero gravity.

  
_To disappear takes so much time  
Starla dear, you're on my mind _

He blindly reached out for a passing hunk of Deathscythe but missed in his weak state. He watched the blood pouring steadily out of his abdomen, floating helplessly around him. 

So much like me. Helpless.  
  
_Soon, soon I'll be leaving  
Soon, soon I'll be leaving_

I hear all you're saying  
I hear all your failing 

'Someone please save me. Someone, anyone. Please. I wanna…wanna go home' 

Inhale……….Exhale

  
_I'm in here  
Please take me home  
Starla dear  
I'm all alone _

All Heero could hear was the pounding of blood in his ears as he spun in Wing, destroying the passing enemies. 'Duo….Duo…I'm coming Duo.'

  
  
_When you can't decide what's on our mind  
It's clear, I'm here, Starla dear _  


"HEERO!" a weak echoed scream carried into nothing.

  
_Serve yourself  
No one else can do for you like you_

"I'm sorry Heero." Duo coughed and choked on his blood, feeling warm steady arms wrap around his lithe body. Small, tinkering sounds were heard and Duo's helmet split. His violet eye flew open and he gasped for air, finding nothing

  
_No one else fails like me  
In my eyes I burn alive  
Fly like a bird_

"I love you Duo." Heero whispered, carrying Duo back towards Wing, feeling determined to save the precious life in his arms.

~If I should die this very moment...  
I wouldn't fear  
For I've never known completeness  
Like being here  
Wrapped in the warmth of you  
Loving every breath of you  
Why live life from dream to dream?  
And dread the day…~

Duo's head fell back, feeling nothing, finally at peace with the world.

His braid hung suspended in the air, his eyes and mouth open, a sort of smile graced his beautiful face. Heero knew Duo heard him…just maybe…

__

  
No more words just you and I  
High in the sky …

He knew that Duo was just telling him he loved him back…in his own little way.

…

A/N: Wow that was weird. Muse was in an angst-y mood. I was reading all these stories where Duo dies and comes back to life so I thought I would do a take on his dying. Song is Starla by Smashing Pumpkins. It fits great with the story so listen to it while you're reading. You'll see what I mean.


End file.
